magfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
There are 3 default types of Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, and Heavy Armor; as well as Enhanced Light Armor '''and Enhanced Medium Armor''' which is availiable for free on the PS3 store. You must always have one equipped. In general, you will always want to take the heaviest armor your loadout allows, as the speed reduction of heavy armor is almost always worth its extra protection. The cost of using it is how the choice is complicated. You are allowed 3400cc, and the armors are 200cc, 400cc, 600cc, 800cc, and 1000cc. The heavier the armor, the more cost. Which results in less to spend on other battle goodies. It's a good idea to get familiar with the look of your enemy's armor types, as it often decides the outcome of a direct firefight. Light Armor Light Armor is extremely lightweight at 200cc. this is preferred by Sappers, and others who want to carry a heavy gear item and still hold a good weapon. Sometimes people equip it for the speed, but that is a very advanced technique and difficult to use. Most people wearing Light Armor will want to avoid direct confrontation, as a skilled and heavily armored opponent can successfully down two with light armor. Lightly armored soldiers also need to be skilled at dodging grenades, since they have very little resistance to them. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Mesh Composite *S.V.E.R. :' Ballistic Mesh' *Valor : Fiber Mesh Enhanced Light Armor Enhanced Light Armor is available as part of the Fast Attck download pack on the PS3 store. Although it costs 400cc to equip (as opposed to the Light Armor's 200cc), it offers more protection without a corresponding loss of speed and/or agility. In appearence, the Enhanced Light Armour is slightly bulkier than normal Light Armor, although the solid portions are slightly smoother. Headgear and accessories are the same as for Light Armor. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Improved Composite Mesh *S.V.E.R. : Treated Ballistic Mesh *Valor : Augmented Fiber Mesh Medium Armor Medium Armor weighs 600cc, which is three times heavier than Light Armor, but it's improved bullet stopping power and explosive resistance shows. This armor is often swapped in for Assault missions, to get a little bit extra speed and an extra Smoke Grenade or Frag Grenade. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Reinforced Composite ''' *S.V.E.R. : '''Ballistic Vest *Valor : Reinforced Fiber Enhanced Medium Armor This armor was originally available to MAG players who pre-ordered their copy of the game and received a promotional card at their local game retailer, but on March 11 was made available for free via the Playstation Store for gamers in North America. This armor costs 800cc to use, and offers better protection than the Ballistic Vest (obviously, less than heavy armor), but with no movement penalty. You can survive two Tier 1 sniper rifle shots and still have enough health to get clear and heal yourself. This armor is invaluable to players who use hard-charging, front-line tactics. The Exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : "Spyder" Advanced Composite *'S.V.E.R. : ''"Hazard" Enhanced Ballistic Vest''' *Valor : "Bulldog" Mk II Reinforced Fiber Heavy Armor Heavy Armor weighs in at a whopping 1000cc, but the weight is worth it. You will be noticeably slower than Light Armor, but can still move well enough. Heavy Armor's greatest strength is apparent when things that normally would kill you instantly, don't. The Tier 3 Sniper Rifle takes two shots to finish you off, Vehicles bump you to the side a lot, and you can often survive anti-personnel mines. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Heavy Composite *'S.V.E.R. : Steel Reinforced Ballistic Vest' *Valor : Heavy Fiber Category:Equipment Category:Armor